Ed... Pass it On...
"Ed... Pass it On..." is the 20th episode of Season 3 and the 72nd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy has become tired of not getting any apparent respect. Eddy, in an attempt to get more respect around the Cul-de-Sac, starts a rumor that his brother is coming back to the Cul-de-Sac, but soon he realizes he can't keep up the rumor for too long. Plot Jimmy and Sarah are staring at yet another scam. This time, it's a restaurant called Ponce de la Ed set in Eddy's house. Eddy at first denies them entry, but when Jimmy greases his palm with a sweet dollar bill, he hustles them inside, where they join the rest of the kids. Edd hands them a menu and then goes off to tend to another table. When he asks Jonny what he'd like to eat, Jonny says that Plank is treating and gestures to the hunk of wood. Edd is nervous until a miffed Jonny asks what he means by the "Ed Turkey a la King for him and a couple of breadsticks for the bald kid?" Edd jots this down quickly, but then other orders from around the room start flowing in, and he quickly takes the orders. He goes to the kitchen and is about to enter when Ed stops him, saying that there cannot be too many cooks. Edd simply hands the order sheet over to Chef Ed and waits. However, it takes time to cook food, and soon enough Sarah is bored and ready to leave. She is standing up against Eddy's protestations when a wheeled tray, carrying a lidded platter, slides out of the kitchen and over to Jonny's table. Edd, impressed by the presentation, goes over and lifts the lid only to find a naked Ed inside, pouring gravy on himself. The kids leave, disgusted, and Eddy starts to complain about how the scam always worked for his brother. People respected his brother, and they respected him, because he was with his brother. Suddenly, he gets an idea: his brother is coming home, or at least, that's what they'll tell all the kids in the cul-de-sac. Although Edd objects to this hare-brained scheme, soon enough the Eds are out in Eddy's driveway, hanging up a sign that welcomes Eddy's brother home. Kevin rides up on his bike and starts to mock them, but when Eddy tells him that his brother is coming home, Kevin starts sweating. When he asks if the stories about Eddy's brother are true, Eddy simply laughs and invites Kevin to come over so that he can introduce the two, at which point Kevin can ask his brother himself. Scared, Kevin makes an excuse that he has to go and tears off down the pavement. Eddy happily pronounces this a sign of respect, but Edd denies this, saying that all he saw was fear. Kevin, meanwhile, is speeding down the lane. He comes across Jonny and Plank, who manage to pester the secret out of him. Jonny then comes across Rolf and tells him that Eddy's brother is coming back to town. Rolf swiftly panics and runs back to his farm, pausing only to reveal the news to Nazz, who is excited by this prospect. While the rumor is making the rounds of the cul-de-sac, Eddy is angrily pacing by his house, upset that his rumor hasn't garnered the attention he wanted. Soon, though, Kevin comes by and suggests that Eddy tell his brother that he did him a favor; when this is greeted with derision, Kevin suggests that the two siblings come over to his house and hang out or something. Eddy says that he's not sure Kevin's house is cool enough for his brother, but hey! He and his friends can come by and check it out to make sure it's decent. As Kevin hustles off to his house to get it ready for the visit, the Eds are distracted by Rolf, who has fortified his house with a moat and a gigantic fence. Rolf is intensely scared by Eddy's brother, something that Eddy takes full advantage of. Edd is confused by this display of fear, but then somebody else calls for Eddy. It's Nazz, who apparently thinks that Eddy's brother is a totally radical rock climber. While Eddy is joyful about all this, Edd is worried, as everyone in the cul-de-sac seems to have their own interpretation of who Eddy's brother is. Eventually, though, it's party time. While Kevin isn't an amicable host, Rolf is fearful, and he brings Eddy a gift in exchange for the safety of his animals which is a vest made from the hairs of his Papa's back. Eddy, weirded out by the gift, agrees readily. Suddenly, Nazz comes down the chimney and yodels, breaking every vase and glass in the house. The room gets even more crowded when a soccer ball that Sarah and Jimmy were playing with bounces through the window and hits Eddy. Eddy, antagonized, yells at the two that they'll have to deal with his brother, only for Sarah to retort that brothers are stupid. Eddy suggests she say that to his brother's face, but this threat does not have the effect he was looking for, as Sarah merely asks where his face is. On the strength of this one statement, the mood in the room changes, as the other kids realize that Eddy's brother still hasn't shown up. Edd suggests to Eddy that he tell the truth and earn their respect; Eddy starts to do this, but stops when the kids surround him threateningly, and switches to a lie that his brother missed a bus. While Edd sulks, unhappy with Eddy's lack of moral strength, the rest of the kids are pacified and ask if they can come over to meet him the next day. The next day, the Eds are hiding in Eddy's room. Edd tries to get his friend to confess, but Eddy refuses, on the grounds that he knows what the others will do to him if they find out. Suddenly they are distracted by noises coming from Eddy's closet, and Eddy opens the door. Inside is a really tall person with a deep voice claiming to be Eddy's brother. Eddy grovels, and his brother tells him to go make him a hot fudge sundae. Eddy is initially suspicious of this request, as his brother is lactose intolerant, but a fist under his nose shuts him up, and the Eds run out to make the sundae. As soon as they're gone, Eddy's brother steps out of the closet, revealing himself as Sarah and Jimmy in disguise. On the way out, Sarah gets knocked off of Jimmy's shoulders by the doorframe. Suddenly, Ed comes back and asks what flavor of ice cream was wanted; thinking quickly, Sarah puts on the deep voice again and asks for chocolate. Ed turns at this and runs towards the kitchen, calling to Eddy that his brother wanted chocolate ice cream. Sarah and Jimmy giggle at this, with Sarah remarking once again that brothers are stupid. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': Edd who he's anxious to impress with his French "Here's two more for you garr-con!" ---- *'Edd': "Nice presentation, Ed!" Jonny "And here you are, one Ed Turkey A La King!" Jonny: "Oh boy! I'm starving!" Edd: lid "Bon appetite!" Jonny: "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" is sitting in the pan, naked, as a dead ghostly human-like turkey. Edd: in the background "ED! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO USE A REAL TURKEY!" Ed: gravy on himself "Stuffing, anybody?" Eddy: the pan lid back down on Ed "Idiot." ---- *'Eddy': [after a mallet labeled "Idea" hits him on the head] "That's it! My brother's coming home! At least that's what we'll tell them." Ed: naked with gravy dripping all over his body "Wait till he sees how much I have grown!" ---- *'Ed': Edd from entering the kitchen "Oh no you don't, too many cooks spoil the galoshes, Double D." Edd: up the order slip "Very well, here's a few orders to fill, Chef Ed." Ed: the slip "I will whip 'em up!" ---- *'Nazz': "What do you feel like, Kevin? The Ed-kabobs, or the Eddy Pizza, or the Double D spaghetti?" Kevin: sourly "I'm ordering the barf bag." Nazz: "Where's that on the menu, Kevin?" ---- *'Jonny': to Edd's inquiry as to what he would like to eat "Don't ask me, Plank's treating!" with Plank "What do you mean an Ed Turkey a la King for you and a couple of breadsticks for the bald kid?" ---- *'Eddy': "Is that respect or what?" Ed: "A whole box of it!" Edd: "That wasn't respect, Eddy! What I witnessed was fear!" Eddy: preening "R-E-S-P-E-E-K. Respect, Double D." ---- *'Rolf': "Jonny the Woodboy, always with this head of yours there are so many jokes, yes? Rolf respects your cluelessness." Jonny: "Wait Rolf!" the rumor of Eddy's brother's return to Rolf Rolf: "JIMINY! Eddy's brother returns to the Cul-de-Sac?! Rolf must protect his fowls!" away with his chicken in his hands ---- *'Ed': "Chickens!" a chicken and putting a party hat on its head "Would you like to come to a party and revel sprightly?" Rolf: incensed "No party for Rolf's fowls!" Eddy: "Your chickens too good for my bro's party?" Rolf: concerned "Has he return to our humble cul-de-sac?" Eddy: Rolf "He's on his way, stretch." Rolf: groveling "Please inform Eddy's brother that Rolf's chickens exist no longer!" ---- *'Ed': his face full of potato chips while at Kevin's "Got any dip?" Kevin: for the kitchen "I'll dip you, you dork." Edd: "I suppose a glass of water is out of the question." Rolf: at Edd "SILENCE! IT WAS ROLF'S TURN TO GROVEL!" to Eddy "As Rolf was saying, Rolf humbly gives Eddy's brother the vest of Papa's backhair." Eddy: from Rolf's gift to his brother "Yeah, sure, whatever." ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf smells something and it's not Papa's back hair vest!" ---- *'Ed': Eddy about his brother "Did he miss another bus, Eddy? Buses can be so cruel!" ---- *'Eddy': Sarah and Jimmy "You dare hit the brother of Eddy's brother!?" ---- *'Kevin': the Eds "What's with the balloons? You dorks getting married? To each other?!" laughs Trivia *'Goofs': **Eddy is shown to be wearing a watch when he says he'll introduce his brother to Kevin, but after Kevin leaves, the watch is gone. **When Nazz comes down the chimney, her lips are pink instead of red like they usually are. **When Sarah and Jimmy are disguised as Eddy's Brother near the end of the episode, the color of Sarah's hands are normal, but when Eddy says "Can I get you anything bro, huh, can I?" her hands turn a peach color similar to Edd's hands. They then change back to their normal color. *Here Eddy says that scams like the restaurant always worked for his brother. *While Jonny and Nazz displayed admiration for Eddy's brother, Rolf and Kevin are obviously scared of him. Kevin even believes that Eddy's Brother thinks he is a loser. Sarah and Jimmy, however, couldn't care less about Eddy's brother. **This might be due to the respective ages of the characters. Rolf, and to a lesser extent Kevin, are considered the oldest characters, and therefore might have the best recollection of Eddy's brother. Jonny and Nazz are closer to the middle of the pack, and might have only heard good rumors about his brother. Jimmy and Sarah are widely considered the youngest, and so may know next to nothing about Eddy's brother or his reputation. *It is revealed that Eddy's Brother may be lactose intolerant as hinted by Eddy. *This marks the third time Ed is entirely naked. The first was in "Pop Goes the Ed" and the second was in "Over Your Ed." *'Running Gags': *#Eddy spreading rumors to everyone that his older brother is coming back to the Cul-de-Sac just so he can gain respect and make them scared. *#Eddy misspelling "respect" as R-E-S-P-E-E-K. *This is the 52nd time that the Kankers don't appear. *Ed's line "Eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs" has been said in previous episodes such as "Who, What, Where, Ed," "Rambling Ed," "Will Work for Ed," "Ed or Tails," and "My Fair Ed." *Apparently Eddy's Brother did something bad that involved Rolf's chickens since Rolf was scared and was taking all precautions in order to keep his fowl safe. *Eddy acts frightened once he sees his "brother", hinting that he mistreats him. This is expanded upon in the movie. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-08-01-14h29m02s172.png|"So sorry, but we are booked full....." Vlcsnap-2013-08-01-14h50m31s47.png|Now there should be free seating..... Vlcsnap-2013-08-01-14h45m58s143.png|The menu for Ponce de la Ed. Vlcsnap-2013-08-01-14h51m33s97.png|Edd taking orders. Vlcsnap-2013-08-01-14h52m35s15.png|Who would trust Chef Ed? Vlcsnap-2013-08-01-14h53m24s249.png|A naked Ed Turkey Ala King/"Stuffing anybody?" Naked Ed.gif|Naked Ed Eddys idea jpg.jpg|Eddy has an idea! Welcome home bro jpg.jpg|What a welcoming picture. kevin scared.jpg|Never before has Kevin looked so scared. Ed invite Rolf's fowl.gif|Ed invites Rolf's fowl to Eddy's party. rolfs fortress.jpg|The moat surrounding Rolf's house. Eddys fake bro jpg.jpg|Eddy's Brother? Video See Also *Ponce de la Ed ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Season 3